The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to power management in a computer system.
In computer systems that include multiple processing resources for executing a plurality of tasks, distribution of task execution is important to system performance. In systems having multiple processor cores and multi-threading operation, allocation of tasks or threads among cores can affect latency and/or power consumption. Systems that include additional processing resources in combination with processor cores place additional burdens on power management and overall computer system performance. Power management can impact overall computer system operating costs, processing system responsiveness, and expected operating life of individual components or subsystems.